Me and You
by Hiroyuki Michio
Summary: Kamu hanya perlu mengerti, semudah itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini bisa menjadi kumpulan One Shot juga tidak.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana( silakan dikoreksi)**

**Title: Aku takkan pernah berhenti.**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kembali Sasuke sudah menghilang, lagi-lagi dia bersikap egois. Hinata memandang ranjang yang sepi. Bertanya mengapa Sasuke selalu menempatkannya dalam kekosongan. Seharusnya ini menjadi malam pertama yang sudah di atur mama mikoto, tapi Sasuke pergi, dia selalu pergi.

Hinata duduk di ranjang. Rambutnya masih basah. Sebelum keluar dia berusaha bertahan memakai baju tidur selutut yang cukup seksi, bukan dia yang mau, itu juga rencana mama mikoto. Tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang, dia pergi, selalu membuat Hinata kecewa.

Badanya cukup pegal setelah selesai acara pernikahan. Hinata menaiki ranjang, badannya butuh istirahat. Dia kembali menerawang, berfikir bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi.

Saat itu, mereka berada dalam Kafe yang dipilih Sasuke. Ini bukan kemaun Sasuke melainkan paksaan wanita uchiha yang dihormatinya. Kafe itu cukup sunyi hanya ada empat meja yang ditempati. Hinata tahu ini perjodohan yang memaksa.

"Jangan pernah berharap"

Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya tidak pernah berubah. Hinata sudah mengenal Sasuke saat duduk di bangku junior, walau mereka tidak satu kelas tapi Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai ketua osis. Tanpa rencana dan tanpa alasan cinta mendatanginya untuk menghadap terhadap laki-laki angkuh ini.

"Kita tetap menikah, tapi kau tidak punya hak apapun sebagai istriku"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia pergi, tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh, Hinata melihat dari kaca, dia sudah pergi dengan mobil yang seharusnya ada Hinata didalam. Dia pergi, dengan jahat meninggalkan luka dalam hati Hinata.

Ciuman lembut saat hari pernikahan, menjadi ciuman untuk pertama dan terakhir kali bagi Hinata.

Disini, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti, terus mencintainya. Tidak pernah berhenti dan terus bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari lagu geisha-Momo Ft Noah-Cobalah Mengerti.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana.**

**Title: Aku takkan pernah berhenti Part 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu mereka berada dalam rumah yang sama. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu pergi, Hinata sangat ingin bertanya tapi tidak pernah bertanya. Hinata harus terbiasa dengan segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan. Harus terima dengan Sasuke yang jarang dirumah, malam hari dia pergi, saat pagi dia hanya pulang mengatur keperluan di kantor lalu pergi, itu lebih baik, kadang juga Sasuke langsung ke kantor dan tidak kembali ke rumah.

Malam ini juga sama. Tapi Hinata tidak akan menunggu dan melihat, rasa penasaran mendorongnya mencari tahu, mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Ada dua mobil dalam garasi, Sasuke mengambil mobil miliknya. Begitu suara mobil sasuke mulai menjauh, Hinata langsung keluar, membuka garasi yang ditutup dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Baju tidur yang dipakainya berganti dengan jeket dan mantel tebal.

Lalu lintas Tokyo tidak terlalu padat. Ini memudahkan Hinata menemukan mobil Sasuke. Jarak mobil mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hinata tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika dia terlalu dekat dengan mobil sasuke.

Rumah mereka berada di Shinjuku dan Sasuke menuju Shibuya. Cukup lama hingga Sasuke berhenti didepan aparteman yang terlihat biasa. Mereka berada di daerah yang terlihat sepi. Hinata berhenti didepan toko kelontong yang masih terbuka. Hanya ada remaja yang menjaga toko itu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam pintu utama. Hinata masih berada dalam mobil, dia ragu untuk menyusul Sasuke. Remaja itu mengetuk pintu kaca depan dimana Hinata duduk. Karena melihat kedepan, Hinata cukup kaget dengan ketukan yang cukup keras dari remaja itu. Karena takut Hinata hanya setengah membuka kaca mobil.

"Hey nona, jangan takut. Aku hanya binggung karena jarang ada mobil yang singgah di toko kami. Nona ingin beli?"

Remaja itu perlu menundukan badannya untuk melihat Hinata. Dia berkata dengan ceria. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa tapi dia tidak punya alasan berbohong.

"M-maaf, aku tidak ingin beli."

"Oh.."

Suara remaja itu berubah lemah. Hinata tahu seharusnya dia tidak berhenti disini dan seperti memberi harapan untuk remaja di depannya.

"B-begini saja, emm..b-bagaimana jika aku beli tapi kau harus bantu aku."

Kalimat itu keluar tanpa Hinata rencanakan. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur. Hinata juga tidak ingin membuat remaja itu kecewa.

"Baiklahhh."

Remaja itu sangat semangat. Dia seperti berteriak saat menjawab.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu nona"

Hinata menurunkan kaca mobilnya, hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah remaja itu. Sebenarnya dia ragu kalau remaja ini dapat memberinya informasi, tapi dia sudah terlanjur.

"A-apa mobil yang ada didepan apartemen itu selalu kesini?"

Remaja itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Hinata.

"Konohamaru siapa itu?"

Kakek itu keluar dari toko kelontong, asap rokoknya mencemari udara. Konohamaru berbalik melihat kakeknya yang kecanduan merokok.

"Oh, ini ada yang ingin beli."

Konohamaru lebih ingat dengan uang yang akan dia dapat dari pada pertanyaan Hinata.

"Beli apa?"

Dengan ceria Konohamaru melihat Hinata. Dalam toko hanya ada barang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari tapi yang paling dominan adalah rokok. Hinata binggung dengan apa yang harus dia beli. Hinata menjawab asal karena tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu.

"S-sabun."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kakek itu kembali masuk. Konohamaru melupakan pertanyaan Hinata dan langsung mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih nona."

"A-ano..itu,"

Konohamaru menepuk jidat saat sadar dengan kesalahannya.

"Maaf ya nona, tadi nona tanya apa?"

"M-mobil itu apa selalu kesini?"

"Oh, mobil itu memang selalu kesini, itu mobil pacarnya Sakura-nii. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uuu-cchi, ya intinya dia pacar Sakura-nii."

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuat luka dalam hatinya. Hinata menagisi kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia menolak perjodohan itu, seharusnya dia tidak datang kesini.

"Eh, nona kenapa menangis."

Hinata menghapus air matanya, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya untuk jatuh lebih banyak. Laki-laki itu selalu menyakitinya, selalu membuatnya menangis.

"T-tidak, t-tolong jangan beritahu siapapun t-te-tentang kedatanganku."

Sebenarnya Konohamaru tidak mengerti, tapi dia tetap mengangguk. Konohamaru tidak pintar menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tapi dia tetap mencoba menghibur.

"N-nona berhentilah menangis."

Itu bukan kalimat penghibur.

Hinata pergi setelah membayar harga sabun yang dia beli. Hinata berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini. Awalnya dia mengira Sasuke tidak menerimanya karena perjodohan ini, tapi alasan yang baru dia ketahui lebih menyakitkan.

Hinata seharusnya membenci Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa tepatnya dia tidak ingin. Walau sakit, Hinata tidak ingin membenci Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke juga pasti menderita karena perjodohan ini.

Jadi dia tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama. Masih berada dalam lorong yang gelap dan belum menemukan ujung yang dapat membawanya menuju cahaya. Walau Hinata terus berjalan, dia ragu bisa menemukan cahaya. Karena cahaya itu selalu menjahuinya, membuat jarak yang nyata.

Tapi di sini, Hinata terus bertahan, dia tidak akan berhenti berjalan, walau dia akan kembali lagi ke titik awal. Walau harus mengulang dan mengulang.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To be continued.-**

**Seharusnya pada chap pertama itu Tbc, chap ini merupakan sambungannya.**

**Mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang kalau fic ini terdiri dari one shot- chapter satu terus disambung two shot- chapter dua begitu seterusnya, di sini aku menggunakan istilah Part 1 dan seterusnya.**

**Segitu aja.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana, bagian awal Hinata pov kemudian normal pov.**

**Title: Aku takkan pernah berhenti Part 3**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia egois, selalu egois.

Acara makan malam di batalkan. Dia menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Menyuruhku untuk memberi alasan. Kemudian dia pergi.

Aku mulai memasang topeng, mulai berpura-pura, membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku sadar, hatiku terluka bukan karena dia tapi karena perasaan ini. Tapi aku bertahan, ya aku akan terus bertahan.

Selalu malam hari. Malam hari dia selalu pergi. Malam hari aku selalu menangis. Malam hari, selalu malam hari dia datang ke apartemen itu. Apa dia tidur disana?, dia makan disana?, dia tidur sendiri atau bersama pacarnya?.

Pertanyaan terakhir mengiris hatiku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tidur diranjang kami, tidak pernah tidur bersamaku. Jika tidak ada perjodohan itu mungkin mereka akan menikah.

Sasuke, dia berada di tempat yang benar. Di sini, di rumah kami, dari awal bukan tempat yang tepat untuknya. Dari awal seharusnya Sasuke bersama dengannya, berada dalam rumah yang sama.

Inilah yang Sasuke ingin aku tahu. Perjodohan, pernikahan itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, dari awal dia ingin aku sadar semua ini salah. Dia ingin aku menyerah dan pergi.

Tapi aku bertahan, walau menyakitkan aku tetap bertahan.

Dia laki-laki yang jahat dan aku perempuan yang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah memasuki bulan desember. Ada perasaan senang yang Hinata rasakan. Hanya ada kemungkinan kecil Sasuke akan pergi saat dingin mulai menusuk tulang pada malam hari. Hinata berharap Sasuke akan tetap di rumah, menemaninya walau kalimat itu kurang tepat jika melihat sifat Sasuke, tapi tetap saja Hinata memilih kalimat itu.

Persediaan makanan dalam kulkas masih banyak. Hinata berfikir untuk membuatkan sup atau makanan hangat lain untuk Sasuke. Awalnya niat Hinata memang membuat sup tapi dia membuat meja makan yang cukup besar itu di penuhi oleh berbagai makanan.

Hinata ingat saat dia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dengan makanan yang menghiasi meja. Sasuke pulang, dia tidak mengacuhkan Hinata yang menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu, berjalan menuju kamar tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata menyangka Sasuke akan ganti baju dan kembali, bertanya tentang makanan apa yang dia buat untuk malam ini. Sasuke keluar dari kamar, dia memang sudah ganti baju, tapi dia tidak bertanya dan langsung pergi.

"S-sasuke-san a-aku sudah menyiapkan makanan."

Dia berada di sana, berada di depan pintu yang terbuka. Hinata menunduk, menyesal karena kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah berharap Hyuuga, kau melupakan hal itu."

Dia bahkan tidak menoleh kebelakang, dengan jahat mengatakan kalimat itu. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan harapan yang telah dia hancurkan.

Saat ini Hinata mencoba harapan kedua. Walau takut dengan yang akan dihadapinya, tapi Hinata tetap berharap. Dia Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang terbiasa berharap dan kecewa.

Sasuke pulang, dia tidak mengucapkan 'Aku pulang', tapi Hinata tetap mengatakan,

"S-selamat p-pulang."

dia tidak berharap tapi tetap kecewa.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Hinata berharap dan dia sudah siap untuk kecewa, tapi Sasuke tidak langsung pergi seperti biasa, dia menuju dapur, menyiram air ke bibit harapan yang Hinata tanam.

Hinata yang masih berada di ruang tamu langsung menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di dapur. Tentu Hinata terkejut, Sasuke, dia duduk dikursi meja makan dan menatap Hinata.

"Kau keras kepala Hyuuga."

Hinata menunduk, perkataan Sasuke tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa senang yang memenuhi dadanya.

Hinata ingin berkata terimakasih, tapi dia terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Hinata dan langsung makan. Hinata melirik Sasuke dari poninya, dia senang teramat senang.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ."

Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Makan malam mereka diisi dengan kesunyian, hanya ada suara garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Walau Sasuke hanya menyantap sup, Hinata tetap senang. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak, dia memang berharap tapi tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke dapat makan di meja yang sama.

"Temui aku di ruang tamu."

Selesai makan Sasuke langsung mengatakan hal itu dan pergi menuju ruang tamu. Hinata tidak akan kecewa kali ini. Makanan yang tidak tersentuh Hinata masukan kedalam kulkas, dan yang lain harus dia buang karena terlalu banyak. Selesai membereskan meja makan, Hinata menuju ruang tamu, menuju Sasuke yang berada di sofa.

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang lebih panjang di banding dua sofa yang berada dikedua sisi sofa utama itu. Hinata duduk di sofa samping kanan, dan menunduk, tidak berani melihat mata sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau terlalu berani Hyuuga."

Sasuke mulai. Hinata tidak mengerti tapi dia tetap diam.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengikutiku."

Kali ini Hinata mengerti dan dia kaget karena Sasuke sudah tahu perbuatannya.

"M-m-maa- af.."

Seharusnya Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Aku sudah cukup baik untuk tidak memberitahu mu, tapi kau sendiri yang pergi dan menangis."

Remaja itu tidak bisa di percaya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar.."

Sasuke berdiri menuju Hinata, menarik dagu Hinata, memaksa untuk melihatnya.

"Menyerahlah dan pergi, kau seharusnya sadar hal itu Hyuuga."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi. Dia benar-benar pergi, bukan ke kamar tapi ke tempat perempuan itu. Dengan menggunakan mantel yang dia sudah siapkan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Udara dingin masuk dari pintu yang tidak tertutup. Seharusnya air mata Hinata sudah membeku, tapi malah bertambah hangat.

Hinata menuju pintu yang Sasuke buka, lalu terjatuh. Seharusnya dari awal Sasuke jangan memberinya harapan. Air matanya semakin banyak jatuh. Suara tangis nya memilukan. Walau dingin Hinata tetap bertahan, dia ingin, sangat ingin air mata ini berhenti dan membeku. Tapi itu mustahil. Rasanya ini lebih menyakitkan.

Hinata meremas baju di dadanya.

"Hahh, hiks,ha hiks.."

Dia laki-laki yang jahat dan aku perempuan yang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To be continued-**

**Mungkin masih ada dua part, kemudian ceritannya lain lagi.**

**Terimakasih untuk segalanya.**

**Review?**


	4. Aku takkan pernah berhenti Part 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana, bagian awal Sasuke pov kemudian normal pov lalu kembali lagi Sasuke pov kemudian kembali lagi ke normal pov lalu ke Sasuke pov lagi.**

**Title: Aku takkan berhenti part 4.**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia lemah tapi tetap bertahan.

Seharusnya dia menyerah. Dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan secara tidak langsung ikut menyiksaku. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya tapi harus bersamanya dengan ikatan pernikahan. Ikatan ini membuatku tersiksa karena harus menyakiti Sakura.

Seharusnya musim semi nanti aku melamar Sakura, semua sudah kuatur, sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Tapi perjodohan antar-keluarga ini, memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan bersama dengannya. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Kami memang menikah, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura. Aku masih berhubungan dengan Sakura, lebih sering datang ke _flat_ nya pada malam hari. Sakura tidak pernah setuju dengan tindakan yang aku lakukan. Aku tahu dia pasti tersakiti karena orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui statusku akan memandangnya sebagai selingkuhan-ku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menceraikannya tapi hal itu akan menyakiti kaa-san. Karena aku tahu kaa-san sudah sangat menyayanginya. Jadi aku bersabar dan menunggu. Aku ingin dia tersiksa lalu mengajukan surat perceraian padaku lalu pergi, maka aku bisa memberi tahu kepada keluargaku tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura.

Seharusnya itu yang terjadi. Dan,seharusnya Sakura tidak pernah menolak ajakanku saat ingin memperkenalkannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Seharusnya perjodohan itu tidak pernah ada. Seharusnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya dia menyerah dan pergi. Seharusnya...

Tapi semua yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku.

Karena dia tetap bertahan tanpa satupun peganggan. Tidak ada penyangga yang membantunya berdiri, tapi dia masih bertahan.

Dia perempuan yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sadar perbuatan mereka tidak benar. Dia dan Sasuke seharusnya sudah berpisah, tapi Sasuke memaksa dan dia tahu hal ini juga berat untuk Sasuke. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan ini, dia harus berhenti walaupun itu artinya dia dan Sasuke harus tersiksa.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hmm,"

Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Sakura. Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hampir satu bulan dia selalu ke sini, selalu menghabiskan malamnya dalam kehangatan wanita yang dia cintai.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Hn."

"Bersama ku atau bersamanya?"

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tertutup. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang lembut. Menggangkat tangannya ke pipi Sakura yang basah, membelai dan menghapus air mata wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kau. Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan."

Sakura tersenyum, hal ini harus berakhir.

"Itu...cukup untukku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus berhenti. Aku ingin berhenti."

Berbohong. Itu yang sekarang Sakura lakukan.

"Aku bahagia, setidaknya...itu lebih baik."

Sasuke bangkit dan memeluk Sakura. Apapun, dia akan melakukan apapun, asal jangan seperti ini.

"Diamlah. Kau hanya perlu disini, disisiku."

Sakura menggeleng. Hanya cinta dan keegoisan mereka yang mendukung hubungan ini. Dan banyak, sangat banyak yang menghalangi dan ingin memisahkan mereka.

Dua hari yang lalu dia menerima surat dari Osaka, ibunya mengatakan dia harus pulang. Ada seseorang yang melamarnya disana. Menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi keluarganya. Orang itu akan membayar kuliahnya di Harvard, Amerika Serikat.

Besok, pria itu akan menjemputnya di bandara Haneda, yang terletak di Ota. Sakura sudah memikirkan semua ini. Dia sadar kehidupannya sebagai anak kuliah dan pekerja magang disini hanya semakin menyusahkan orang tuanya. Jujur dia mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengorbankan keluarganya.

Semuanya harus berakhir sampai disini, sekarang juga. Ya, sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah pergi, secara diam-diam meninggalkanku.

Kehangatannya hilang saat aku bangun. Aku mengira dia masih ada, tapi dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak menemukannya dalam _flat, _lemari bajunya kosong. Dia pergi saat aku tertidur.

Aku masih berharap dia masih disini, walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Asuma, pemilik apartemen ini, menjadi satu-satunya tempat aku bertanya sekarang.

"Dia sudah pergi saat subuh."

Dia memang sudah pergi. Aku masih bisa bertahan walau tidak bisa bersamanya asalkan jangan kehilangannya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi, meninggalkan aromanya dalam setiap nafasku, meninggalkan semua kehangatannya dalam memoryku.

Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi, seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang kurencanakan. Ya, seandainya Sakura lebih bersabar menunggu dan Hinata lebih cepat menyerah.

Seharusnya semua terjadi sesuai rencanaku,

Musim semi nanti aku akan melamar Sakura, memperkenalkannya pada keluargaku, dan langsung menikah.

Tapi semua terjadi diluar rencanaku,

Musim gugur perjodohan dan pernikahan itu terjadi.

Musim dingin Sakura meninggalkanku.

Dan aku masih bersamanya, bersama wanita yang seharusnya pergi. Sekali lagi semua terjadi diluar rencanaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bertanya kemana Sakura pergi, tapi Asuma tidak tahu.

"Dia tidak bilang kemana akan pergi."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi, karena dia tahu Asuma tidak mungkin berbohong. Tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat membawa Sakura kembali padanya. Ketakutan merayapi pikirannya. Dia takut Sakura tidak akan kembali lagi, disini, disisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketidakberdayaan selalu kembali padaku. Takdir selalu menyentakku kebawah, menyadarkanku untuk melihat bahwa semua sia-sia, mengembalikanku keawal, ya ke awal selalu keawal,dimana..._

_Semua yang terjadi selalu diluar rencanaku._

.

.

.

.

.

**-To be continued-**

**Aku berpikir, apa aku harus menyesal. Sungguh aku tidak pernah merencanakan chap ini di penuhi SasuSaku, tapi sudahlah. Setidaknya aku menghargai chap yang kutulis ini. Bagaimana dengan kalian?**

**Fic ini tetap SasuHina. Happy ending or sad ending?, **

**Segitu aja.**

**Review?**


	5. Walau harus berdarah

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana.**

**Selamat membanca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat dua minggu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sasuke semakin jarang pulang, dia semakin bersifat dingin, semakin tidak mengganggap keberadaan Hinata.

Hinata dengan segala kesabaraannya, terus mencoba memahami Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyakitinya, Sasuke yang tidak mengacuhkannya, Sasuke yang tidak menganggap pernikahan ini, tidak menganggapnya sebagai istrinya, Sasuke yang membencinya, terus menyiksa batinya.

Sasuke yang dicintainya, cinta yang dengan jahat terus menetap di hatinya, membuatnya tersakiti tapi terus bertahan.

.

.

.

**11.24 PM**

Hinata datang, penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan. Rambut yang melekat karena keringat di wajahnya, air mata yang sudah mengering lalu basah lagi saat melihat tatapan Uchiha Mikoto.

Di sana, hanya Mikoto yang menangis. Tapi tidak untuk dua Hyuuga dan Uchiha lain yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Nafasnya memburu, kakinya melemas, Hinata tidak suka saat punggungnya terasa dingin dan kaku, mengirim ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya sekarang.

Dia berlari kembali, menuju Mikoto yang di banjiri air mata. Dengan sisa nafasnya, Hinata bertannya dengan suara yang bergetar, bahkan terlalu kecil untuk di dengar.

"S-sa-sasuke..-" tangannya mengepal"-di mana."

Mikoto memeluk Hinata yang berdiri. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dan menangis bersama. Hinata mencengkram punggung Mikoto dengan kuat. Membagi emosi yang belum siap dia terima.

Hinata menggumpulkan semua sisa kesadarannya, berharap tidak pingsan, tidak sebelum dia melihat Sasuke yang berada di ruang operasi.

.

.

.

**Musim dingin, 21 Desember.**

Sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu Hinata sedang membaca buku dalam kamar. Di atas ranjang besar yang kesepian. Saat malam hari Hinata memang selalu menghawatirkan Sasuke, walau dia tahu Sasuke sedang berbahagia bersama Sakura.

Malam ini juga, tapi dia tidak merasakan firasat buruk apapun tentang Sasuke, yang ada hanya rasa khawatir seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Setidaknya, tidak sampai suara wanita Uchiha yang dia sayangi-Mikoto- menelepon, memberi kabar yang menghentak jantungnya.

Tidak ada sapaan, yang ada hanya suara Mikoto yang lemah dan serak karena menangis.

"Hinata...-"Hinata bisa mendengar isakan Mikoto di ujung sana"...Sasuke kecelakaan dan..d-dan dia dalam keadaan k-kri..."tangis Mikoto terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

Kepanikan mengambil suaranya yang bergetar saat menanyakan keberadaan Mikoto. Setelah mengetahu lokasi rumah sakit, Hinata segera pergi. Dia hanya menggunakan mantel yang tidak cukup tebal melindunginya dari suhu dingin pada malam hari.

Jalanan yang licin saat musim dingin tidak di pedulikan Hinata, kepanikan mengambil logikanya. Mobil melaju dengan cepat.

Bulan Januari akan datang, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Bulan Desember akan berlalu, bersama hari ulang tahun Hinata yang sepi.

_Kapan jam dua belas?_

_Kapan hari akan berganti?_

Hinata tertawa, terlalu kecil untuk di dengar. Lalu dia menangis dan berharap mengalami hal yang sama dengan Uchiha yang terbaring di ruang operasi.

_Aku ingin mengubah takdir._

Terlalu lama dia tidak egois. Selalu menurut dan menerima segalannya. Menyimpan dan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Memperbaiki dan mengobati hatinya dalam kesendirian yang menyakitkan.

Hinata adalah manusia. Dia punya segala perasaan, segala emosi yang bercampur dalam dirinya. Dia hanya manusia...Apa egois itu salah?

.

.

.

**11.58 PM**

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke dari kaca jendela kamar. Menyatukan keningnya dengan kaca yang dingin, menghela nafas, dan dia menangis...lagi.

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, Hinata menghapus kasar aliran air di matanya. Menata kembali semua persaaanya yang pecah. Mengikat segala kesedihannya dan menyembunyikan di tempat terjauh, yang tidak bisa di jangkau siapapun.

Mengambil langkah, Hinata menguatkan keputusannya. Dia tidak bisa mengubah tapi dia bisa memperbaiki. Memperbaiki semuanya, berharap kebahagian Sasuke kembali walau dia harus menderita.

Cinta itu mengobati bukan menyakiti.

Hinata menutup matanya, mengucap keinginannya dalam hati, memberikan selamat pada dirinya sendiri saat jam dua belas berdetak di jam tangannya, mengirimkan denyut nadi baru dalam hidupnya..Membawa detak jantungnya yang terluka.

_Jika bisa...aku ingin mengubah takdir._

_._

_._

_._

**00.15 AM**

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi itu san-"

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu...kapan operasinya di mulai."

.

.

.

**00.44 AM**

_Untuk saat ini saja... berikan aku sedikit waktu._

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang damai. Membawa tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke. Berhenti, mengambang sebelum dia menyentuh wajah Uchiha yang dia cintai.

Dia tersenyum, begitu tulus, bahagia dan...menderita.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu..-"

-_Kau menderita bersamanya-_

_-Tou-san salah, aku bahagia, sangat bahagia bisa bersamanya...dan..aku memang menderita tapi itu karenanya bukan karena bersamanya-_

Percakapannya dengan Hiashi terpantul, menggema di setiap bagian ingatannya yang terbawa bersama setiap kata yang dia keluarkan.

"-...walau aku harus menderita karenamu."

Tangisnya pecah, hanya sebentar. Dia sudah yakin dengan semua ini dan dia akan melakukannya.

"A-aku berharap kamu bisa bahagia..."

_Aku ingin egois._

_Bisakah waktu berhenti...hanya sebentar, aku mohon._

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Hinata keluar, membawa seluruh kesedihannya. Mengambil langkah, mengurung harapannya, keluar bersama detak jantungnya yang berdetak lambat.

.

.

.

**01.24 AM**

Lampu yang terang, menerangi Hinata dan Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang yang terpisah.

_Kita selalu terpisah..._

Hinata menutup matanya saat jarum suntik menusuk kulitnya. Membawa kesadarannya. Saat itu hanya Sasuke..hanya laki-laki ini yang dia pikirkan.

_Kapan...aku bisa melihat wajah mu lagi._

Di antara kesadarannya yang menipis, Hinata tersenyum. Dia bahagia dan menderita.

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Hinata terus bertahan, walau dia harus pergi bersama cinta yang menyakitkan._

_._

_._

_._

**10.34 AM**

"Dia memiliki mata yang indah."

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa dia?"

Sasuke menutup matanya yang terasa perih. Saat terbangun dia hanya ingat Sakura yang telah pergi dan ah, cahaya menyilaukan dari kendaraan yang menghancurkan mobil dan mengirimnya ke sini.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga mengambil kesadarannya.

"Ini keajaiban, anda terlihat sehat setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut penglihatan anda. Dan...Oh, anda sangat beruntung Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mulai tidak suka dengan senyum aneh di wajah pucat dokter yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dokter ini terus mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah pikun hah!"

Dokter itu tertawa aneh, berjalan menuju Sasuke, menepuk pundaknya seperti seorang sahabat, yang membuat emosi Sasuke naik, saat kata yang sama keluar dari mulut dokter berambut panjang itu.

"Dia memiliki mata yang sangat indah Uchiha-san."

.

.

.

**03.47 PM**

Kedatangan Neji tidak pernah di inginkan Sasuke. Neji membawa kertas, meletakkan di atas meja yang berada si samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat itu."

Tidak mengacuhkan Neji, Sasuke langsung mengambil surat yang di maksud Neji. Sasuke membaca semuanya, tertawa dalam hati saat melihat tanda tangan Hinata.

Jika saja Hinata lebih cepat melakukan hal ini, mungkin Sakura masih dalam pelukanya. Dengan acuh Sasuke menerima pulpen yang di berikan Neji. Menandatangani bagian kosong di samping tanda tangan Hinata.

Neji mengambil surat itu, lalu menyimpannya kembali di meja. Menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. Memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Buagh!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang nanti pasti akan membiru. Sasuke menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hyuuga yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha keparat."

Mengambil surat itu, Neji pergi dengan langkah yang tenang. Kemenangan tidak terasa saat dia mendengar decihan Sasuke. Mengepalkan tangannya, Neji menahan untuk tidak membunuh Sasuke saat ini juga.

Suara Hinata tergiang di kepalanya, membuat kepalan tangannya mengeras.

_-Kami harus bercerai nii-san-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Aku akan takkan pernah berhenti..-_

_-Akan terus memahami...-_

_-Masih terus berfikir...-_

_-Bila harus memaksa...-_

_-..atau berdarah untukmu...-_

_-Apapun itu asal kau mencoba menerimaku...-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~o0o~**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang masih ingat pas di chap 3 aku tulis kalau 'mungkin masih ada dua part lagi'. Dan kalian tahu kan artinya 'mungkin'.**

**Seharusnya chap ini jadi ending, tapi aku langsung berubah haluan(?), intinya chap selanjutnya beneran ending. **

**Tinggal satu chap lagi... ada yang bisa nebak chap selanjutnya.**

**Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan ini, dan jika bisa, aku ingin kalian menentukan kesalahan2 di fic ini.**

**Walau udah lebih dua tahun mengenal FFN, tetap saja masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui. Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian semua.**

**Review?**

**Sekian,**

**H.M**


End file.
